


Let it snow

by DieroteRosine



Series: Krtsk/BAKT Advent calendar 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1. December, Advent Calendar, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Slice of Life, Snow, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: "Ah, so you've already seen it."Tsukishima raised his head and Kuroo smiled at him from the kitchen, a white apron wrapped around his waist and a ridiculous Santa hat on his hair."Don't say anything.", an almost amused smile crept over Tsukishima's lips. “It's December 1st and it snowed. That must be a sign."or: Tsukishima's first morning of december starts with cold hands on his body, a very affectionate boyfriend and a promise.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Krtsk/BAKT Advent calendar 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035501
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	Let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Krtsk-advent calendar!
> 
> Hopefully I'll manage to prepare a little something for each day, so that you can enjoy the christmas together with Kuroo and Tsukishima. 
> 
> My lovely Beta [Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfHyrule/pseuds/PrincessOfHyrule) \- thank you for your help <3

Tsukishima was woken up by two warm arms wrapping around him. He snuggled back sleepily, the warmth of the person a welcome change from the cold in their bedroom.

For a few minutes Tsukishima drifted back into sleep, until finally a pair of lips joined the two arms, beginning to nibble on his neck.

A grumble escaped Tsukishima.

“Tetsu. Stop it."

He tried to duck away from the lips, but the attempt only pulled him closer to the man behind him. The nibbling turned into a playful bite which woke him up completely and he squealed, suppressed, when Kuroo pinched his side.

"What have I done to deserve this?" He sighed softly, a small smile on his lips. No matter how much he hated to be woken up, when it was Kuroo, he could endure it. Like now, when his boyfriend nibbled on his neck one more time before Tsukishima finally opened his eyes.

Half leaning over him, Kuroo leaned, a lovingly mischievous grin on his face, and kissed Tsukishima's temple.

With another snort, the blonde man tried to bury himself under the covers, but Kuroo was faster this time and the next thing Tsukishima knew was that he was suddenly in Kuroo's arms, getting carried into their living room.

The fact that Tsukishima wore nothing more than Kuroo's worn out Nekoma shirt and boxer shorts didn't seem to bother the latter at all. On the contrary. As soon as he had lifted Tsukishima onto their couch, he gave Tsukishima's thigh a light pat before disappearing into the kitchen with a wink. Tsukishima yawned heartily. The last night had been too short, even if the reason for it couldn't have bothered him less. He watched sleepily as Kuroo scurried around in their kitchen, while his hand thoughtfully rubbed the hickeys on his legs.

It took another yawn, before he realized that it was suspiciously bright in their apartment for not being particularly late in the day. Only now did he look out of the window and pause at the sight.

Where their front yard usually greeted him, a snow-white blanket flashed in the winter sun, stretching over the earth like a thick layer.

"Ah, so you've already seen it."

Tsukishima raised his head and Kuroo smiled at him from the kitchen, a white apron wrapped around his waist and a ridiculous Santa hat on his hair.

"Don't say anything.", An almost amused smile crept over Tsukishima's lips. “It's December 1st and it snowed. That must be a sign."

He laughed softly as Kuroo nodded eagerly. “How do you think I reacted when I wanted to get the mail this morning. I really wanted to throw you out of bed earlier, baby."

"Well then, I can be grateful that your instinct for self-preservation has triumphed, because I would certainly not have been happy with that," Tsukishima attested dryly and getting a lopsided smirk from his partner.

"I know. That's why I've waited until now."

Tsukishima was about to reply, when he was interrupted by the loud whistling of the kettle and Kuroo quickly disappeared back into the kitchen before balancing a large tray into the living room a few moments later. On top of it he had arranged croissants, rice bowls and a large piece of yesterday's strawberry shortcake, as well as two cups of steaming hot chocolate. Tsukishima couldn't help but give a quiet, satisfied sigh as Kuroo put the tray down and let himself fall down next to him.

"Are you planning an attack on me or why are you trying to bait me with food?", Tsukishima smirked in amusement, whereupon Kuroo seemed to be scandalized at the mere question.

“What do you think of me, Moonshine? Can't I surprise my amazing boyfriend without having ulterior motives?"

The snort he got in response made Kuroo laugh and pull Tsukishima into a hug. Only when the blonde had snuggled his head against Kuroo's shoulder did he feel warm breath on his hair while Kuroo spread feather-light kisses on it.

"Tetsu?", He raised his head and got kisses peppered over his face instead, Kuroo not in the least interested in interrupting his caresses. Tsukishima let him be for a moment before he grabbed his boyfriends face with both hands, preventing Kuroo from kissing him further. Much to the displeasure of the latter, who now looked at him with almost pouting eyes. Tsukishima suppressed the laugh that bubbled up inside him. Apologetically, he gave his boyfriend a nudge on the nose and Kuroo's face lit up instantly. Tsukishima slowly brushed back some cheeky strands of Kuroo's hair, then cocked his head, both of his hands still closed around Kuroo's cheeks.

“So Tetsu, speak. What are you going to do, that warrants throwing me out of bed early in the morning and trying to bribe me with food?” At Kuroo's nose wrinkle he added. “And don't even think about saying there's nothing. I've been living with you for four years, I know you very well."

Kuroo just stared at him for a moment, then a tender expression crossed his face and before Tsukishima knew it, Kuroo had freed himself from his hands and pulled him into a quick kiss. He tasted like chocolate and tangerines. Tsukishima was certain that his boyfriend had already spent the entire morning ransacking all the supplies that had anything to do with Christmas. If he had known then that Kuroo Tetsurou was such a Christmas freak - he wouldn't have done anything different. Because while Kuroo was already vibrating with anticipation in mid-November and began to blare “Last Christmas”, Tsukishima could understand more year after year what his boyfriend loved so much about the festival. So he caught himself looking forward to hanging up the fairy lights or baking cookies with Kuroo.

Just now, however, the same Kuroo pressed a not so innocent kiss on his mouth and Tsukishima felt a smile at the corners of his lips, very delicate and so typically Kuroo. As their lips melted against each other, Kuroo's fingers stroked down Tsukishima's thighs and finally found their goal on his ass. Tsukishima shuddered under the feathery touch, not just because Kuroo underlined the movement of his fingers with a nibble on Tsukishima's lip.

Just as he was ready to deepen their kiss and extend their nightly activities into the morning, Kuroo suddenly pulled back with a jerk, leaving a heated Tsukishima behind.

"What -"

"Kei, you love me, right?"

Tsukishima paused instantly, the transition from a kiss to a question like that too fast. So he leaned back a little, looking at Kuroo's slightly flushed cheeks, and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with this question?"

"Baby.", Kuroo fidgeted under Tsukishima's judgmental look, "yes or no? It's very important that you answer 'yes' because I believe that otherwise I can eat outside in the cold today."

And with that, Tsukishima had confirmation that Kuroo had done or wanted to do something that Tsukishima would not agree to. Emotionless he stared at his boyfriend and asked matter of factly: "What did you do?"

Kuroo puffed his cheeks again, a high-pitched whistle left his mouth before he bowed his head in resignation. "Perhaps, quite by chance, I promised Bokuto and Akaashi that we would hike to Fuji tomorrow?"

Now it was Tsukishima who stared at Kuroo dumbfounded, wondering for a moment whether Kuroo should actually eat in front of the door. Just the fact that he really loved this idiot kept him from committing premature homicide. He sighed. Deep, long and very theatrical - Kuroo should know what he thought of this prospect.

“So, you have to climb the highest mountain in our entire damn area with me and the other two chaots tomorrow in the deepest snow for like … years? Because we don't have enough snow and cold down here yet?"

Kuroo shrank visibly more with every word until he ended up half hanging off the couch and seriously looking like he was sorry. But Tsukishima knew him. Kuroo would now use the unbeatable tactic of " _sorry soulmate_ " with which Tsukishima could never be angry with him for long. This tactic included Kuroo gazing at him pleadingly with his big golden eyes and unobtrusively placing a hand on Tsukishima's thigh, a mixture of begging and petting until Tsukishima forgave him, for better or worse.

"Babe," Kuroo started and there it was - the hand on his thigh. “Bo had been asking me for _years_ when the four of us would finally do something like this and I thought, Hey, it has been snowing and it's the weekend, so why not? Don't you notice what a great friend I am?"

"Oh yes, the great friend who accepts his partner's frostbite so that his best bro can fulfill his wish to climb a mountain in freezing temperatures."

The sheer indignation with which Kuroo looked at him melted Tsukishima's cool facade and elicited a half-hearted chuckle. But Kuroo was already with him and pulled him into the tightest hug that Tsukishima could imagine.

"Babe, before you freeze for only one second, I'd rather donate my last shirt to keep you warm."

Now Tsukishima laughed. “Better leave it be, stupid.”, He smiled, “I still need you. It would be a shame if you had to end up on the mountain as an ice man."

He snapped his finger against Kuroo's forehead, a crooked smile on his face. He couldn't be mad at Kuroo. Not when he hugged Tsukishima like he never wanted to let go of him. And maybe the hike with the three others would actually be fun. At least he had Akaashi at his side, who would help him prevent the two idiots from breaking up an avalanche. So there was still hope.

Absentmindedly, Tsukishima had begun to scratch Kuroo's head, his partner's satisfied purring the only sound between them. At least until Kuroo turned his head slightly and looked at Tsukishima.

"So can I say yes to Bokuto?"

His face brightened when Tsukishima nodded and he pulled the blonde closer until his mouth was right next to Tsukishima's ear. “But I still have one question. What do you need me for exactly?"

The answer Tsukishima whispered in his ear shortly afterwards made Kuroo dance cheerfully through the apartment for the rest of the day.


End file.
